


Loving Spooky

by Bubbles_Biggie



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, On My Block - Freeform, Secret Crush, bestfriends brother, i need this ship, oneshots, season 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Biggie/pseuds/Bubbles_Biggie
Summary: ~Abandoned~Chronological oneshots.The series if Monse and Spooky get together, and Cesar's feelings for Monse strain the friendship.noticed a serious lack of ff for this ship.first work on ao3, leave feedback please!Edit: Monse 17, Spooky 20. I did specify the age difference was only 3 years in my story but didnt specify what the ages were. I saw some of you were concerned so here ya go
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Monse Finnie, oscar spooky diaz/monse finnie
Comments: 28
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Oscar and Monse Oneshots

Season 1x1

Seeing the car getting closer, Monse snaps, “Fine, I’ll ask Cesar myself,” and runs into the middle of the street.   
“Ay! You crazy!” Spooky yells out the window.   
She had heard that Cesar's brother Spooky had gotten out of jail this summer, but to see him caught her off guard. Back before he got locked up, Monse had a childish crush on him. ‘Best friend's brother syndrome’ she told herself, definitely gone now. Yet she still found herself walking over to his window.   
“Just wanted to let Cesar know I was back in town,” Monse said pointedly towards the passengers seat as Cesar avoided eye contact.   
Out the corner of her eye Monse could see Spooky looking her up and down. “Lookin like a fine ass hyna.”   
“An underaged hyna,” she quipped.  
“Not for some,” his voice dropped an octave, “Somethings different about you, mama.”  
“Yeah, I got boobs,” she sassed back.   
“Nah, got ya braces off.” Spooky laughed at her surprised face, but all Monse could really think about was how nice his smile was, and the heat in her belly at the sound of his laugh. And fuck, he was the only one all day that noticed her braces were gone.   
“Later hyna, come by if your boy Cesar will let you,” he said as he started to pull off.   
Watching the car roll away Monse realized what he said, “If he’ll let me...what the fuck?”  
Across the street Jamal and Ruby share I told you so looks.   
“We warned you, Monse, “ started Ruby, “but Cesar isn't the same.”  
“Yeah, now he’s in a gang and he’s dead to us. So can we please move on to more pressing matters?” Exclaims Jamal.   
“Whatever, you guys are obviously hiding something so I'm gonna go find out. By myself.”  
Jamal and Ruby stare after her as she storms away, no doubt to do something impulsive and stupid.   
“Should we...go after her...or?” Questions the nervous Jamal.  
Sighing deeply, Ruby throws his hands in the air as he starts after her. “Is this really what we’ve been missing this summer?”   
Catching her outside the front door Ruby stops her. “Look, I’ll tell what happened with Cesar, but you can't do that Monse thing where you go and confront him and make it worse.”  
“Fine. Just tell me already.”  
“After you left Cesar told everyone that you let him smash.”   
“I need to know exactly what he said? What was the tone?”  
“You know what I know! He said it, we tried to get him to take it back but he wouldn't! What does it matter?!”  
“Because I need to know whether or not I hate him! This is our crew. We can't start highschool without him, there's gotta be a reason he said what he said.”   
“It isn't what you say, it's how you say it. And Cesar said it like he meant it.”   
Leaving, it clicked for Monse what Spooky had meant when he said ‘if he’ll let you’. Cesar had claimed her. Spooky thought she was claimed. By his brother. Why did that thought bother her so much?

\--------------  
Walking up to the Santos house Monse ignored the catcalls as she approached Cesar.   
“Hey, can i talk to you?”  
“Go ahead,” he replied. Something in his tone was wrong, arrogant, smug maybe.   
Monse could feel the eyes of the Santos on her. Looking up she made eye contact with Spooky on the porch. His gaze was unsettling, like what she said next was important and he was waiting.   
“Privately, Cesar.”  
“Well uhhh, we could go inside,” one of the Santos hombres coughs in the background, “but if you wanna sit on my face you're gonna have to close your mouth so i can concentrate.”   
The guys in the yard erupt into “ohhhhs” and laughs. Monse’s mouth hangs open in shock. Never before had Cesar ever disrespected her like that, no one had. She sure as hell wasn’t about to let this pendejo start today.   
After a second of shock, Monse launched at Cesar. Knocking him onto the ground she doesn't waste time to start throwing punches. All she can see is red. “You little bitch I cant fucking believe you. I fucking defended you.”   
She was still swinging wildly and yelling when someone pulled her off him. She was slammed into a rock hard chest when she heard it, “ay, calm down hyna”   
Wriggling free she found herself face to face with Spooky. Still breathing heavy she snapped at him, “I am fucking calm. Tell your little bitch of a brother this isn't over yet.”   
Spooky finished off his beer as he watched Monse storm away. She really was a fine ass lil hyna, and a tough one apparently. Too fucking bad his little brother claimed her, cause he sure as fuck wouldnt mind being the one to get beat up on by that morrita.


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar and Monse

Season 1x3 

“Dance with me at homecoming,” Cesar stated though it sounded more like a question.   
“Well yeah, I'll dance with you. And Ruby. And Jamal. Like always.”  
“No, I mean like a real dance. A slow dance,” Cesar said as he stepped in front of Monse to stop her escape.   
“Why would we slow dance? That's making a statement we aren't trying to make,” exasperated with the conversation Monse pushes past Cesar on the way to lunch.   
“Why aren't we making that statement?”  
Thankfully they're interrupted by Olivia, “What ya guys talking about?”   
“Just the dance,” Monse says, “I'm not sure if I'm even gonna go.”  
“What?!” Olivia and Cesar both exclaimed  
“You have to go,” starts Olivia, “I can't go to my first highschool dance without my best girl.”  
“It's just some lame excuse for guys to rub all up on girls. Every year someone gets pregnant. No thank you.”  
Arriving at the lunch table, Cesar announces Monse’s plan to not go.   
“Oh you're going,” Jasmine says with finality.   
“We're going as a group. Go ahead and throw a tantrum and show up in a hoodie,” Ruby waves her away dismissively.   
Rolling her eyes Monse sighs deeply, “fuck it. I guess I'll go. Doesn't sound like I have much a choice.”   
“You don't,” the table unanimously chimed.  
________  
“What do you mean the dance is cancelled?” Monse questions into the phone.  
“Some pendejo pulled a gun and they cancelled it. Man, cant no one let me have fun. I shaved for this,” whines Jasmine. “But don't worry, Cesar told everyone your dad was out of town so we'll be there soon to get our freak on.”   
“My house?? Wait jasm-”  
“Byyyeeeeeeee.” And like that Monse knew it was going to be a long, long night.   
True to her word, Jasmine and the crew showed up soon after. As did half of freeridge it felt like. 

Olivia and her were already a bottle deep in Malibu rum when Cesar drug Monse to her room.   
“Cesar, what's going on?”  
“I just need to know what's going on with us. What this thing we have is. I'm going crazy.”   
Monse was entirely not sober enough to deal with this. Before she left for camp this summer her and Cesar had made out. A lot. He was her best friend, and a great kisser, and she had a lot of fun. But she wasn't sure she felt anything more than that. And now she’s piss drunk and he wants to talk out his feelings.   
“I love kissing you, Monse. I'm always thinking about you. I dream about you. Fuck, im pretty sure I've loved you since the second grade.”   
All monse could do is look at him. She loved him so much, as a friend. How does she tell him that while he was watching her she was watching his brother? That he liked her in second grade, but she was busy annoying Spooky. That when they first kissed this summer there was a part of her that was disappointed. Disappointed he wasn't his brother, and disappointed she felt that way. Oscar was in jail,is now the leader of the Santos, 3 years older than her, and never, ever going to feel the same way. Especially if he knew about her and Cesar. And yet here she was, unable to let him go.   
Cesar must have taken her silence to mean something else, because next thing she knows he’s kissing her. For a second she kisses back before she comes to her senses and pulls back.   
“Cesar, I-...I can't do this.”  
Olivia, bless her timing, walked into the room then. “Hey Monse, I brought us some beers. OH..uh, i can leave,” she said surprised as Cesar and Monse were still tangled up in each other.   
“No, no, it's okay. We’re done here, “she smiled tightly in response, distancing herself from Cesar. “I’ll take that beer though.”   
After an awkward silence Monse walked out the room and out of the house. Definitely not sober enough to deal. 

___________  
Monse sagged into the front porch steps, waiting for the world to stop spinning. The beer in her hand was her…5th...12th..? Fuck. She needed more space from the party, more space from Cesar, to breathe. Stumbling towards the street she’s stopped by a car pulling up to the curb.  
“Hey nena, where's Cesar?”  
“Spooky??” Monse unceremoniously threw herself into the passenger's seat, groaning from the effort. “Fuck Cesar, I dont know where the pendejo went. Off to destroy another friendship maybe.”  
The effort of her rant damn near sent her to sleep. Spooky took his time to look her over, drunk as shit in his car y por dios she was beautiful. She always had been to him. No matter how he tried to get away from it, no other female was ever her. Never had her wild ass hair, or eyes that light the fuck up when she’s talking shit, or that mouth. That mouth he should not be thinking about right now.   
“Y’all fightin or somethin?”   
Monse looked over at him, and just stared. Took her time seeing him, taking him all in. Spooky couldn't remember the last time he felt so vulnerable, the vibe in the car shifting in a way he wasn't sure he should allow.   
He raised a brow in question, waiting for her to say something.   
“Somethins different about you,” Monse slurred.   
“Yea, que es?”   
Monse leaned in close to him, just a few inches from his face, and said, “You're a fine as hyna now.” Reminiscing on the first conversation they had since their return to freeridge.   
Together they burst out laughing, faces still close together.   
“Eres loca,” Spooky whispered amusedly. Monse was still leaning in close, smiling softly at him.   
“We're not fighting by the way, i'm just trying to avoid him forever.”  
“And how'd he fuck up that bad?”  
In the most serious tone she could muster in her state, Monse said lowly, “He didn't do anything, not really, it's that I'm into someone else.”   
Oscar's mind was reeling. He hadn't allowed himself any thoughts of actually having Monse since she was Cesars. There was a code to stick to. Pero ahora...what's next?  
Neither one knows who started to lean in first, but before they could continue they were interrupted by a voice outside.   
“Oscar? What are you doing here?” The voice was Cesar.   
“Monse..?”  
Monse frowned at Spooky, “Found your brother.”   
Stumbling out of the car Monse made her way back up to the front porch steps, pushing past Cesar on her way.   
“Monse, talk to me,” pleaded Cesar.   
“No, try again tomorrow.”  
Spooky chuckled from the car, “Cmon mano, we got shit to handle. Argue with ya chiquita mañana.”  
Driving off Spooky could tell Cesar was messed up, and the guilt hit him hard. He might have just almost kissed the one hyna in Freeridge he wasn't allowed to. He didn't have time for a bitch, he needed to focus on the Santos and his brother. Nada mas.


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar and Monse

Season 1x4 

Halloween tradition states they stay inside and watch scary movies. Not this year apparently. Ruby can't deny Olivia a single thing so here they are, a couple of street kids from Freeridge, trick or treating in Brentwood.   
“Hey guys, I've got something I'm gonna check out. Why don't we meet up once yall canvas this side of the neighborhood? Ya know, optimal candy gathering,”Jamal nervously suggested.  
“Uhh, yeah, whatever Jamal. No more than an hour,” Cesar tells him. Who knows what weird scheme Jamal planned tonight, it was silently unanimous that no one wanted to be involved in it though.  
“There's a party over there, can we go pleaaase?” Begs Olivia.  
“And why would we do that,” Monse’s frustrated enough and not in the mood to deal with a bunch of spoiled assholes. It was bad enough they came out here to trick or treat. “These kids aren't our kind. We aren't welcome at their parties.”   
“C’mon Monse, let's live a little. Olivia wants to party, we'll party,” Ruby says.   
Hijo de puta madre. Love sick puppy. This is gonna backfire, and she's gonna rub it in their faces when it does. 

\---------  
Monse knew letting Olivia pick her outfit was a bad idea. Best girl my ass. The skin tight white top and shorts left little to the imagination, and the body glitter was starting to itch. She was supposed to be an angel, but she really questions Olivia's interpretation. Unfortunately, the Brentwood guys love it. Monse finds herself backed against a couch by some white boy in a cholo costume.   
“See the teardrop? Pretty cool right,” he said so self assured.   
“Actually it's pretty pathetic for someone from Brentwood. You don't know what the fuck that means. Get out my way.” Pushing past him Monse meets Cesars eyes across the room, immediately he begins walking over with the crew. The Brentwood guy didn't like being brushed off though, as he grabbed Monse by the arm and roughly pulled her back.   
“I wasn't done talking to you bitch. You freeridge girls need to learn some respect.”  
Cesar pushed him hard in the chest, nearly knocking him over a side table. “Respect? You wouldnt know the first thing about respect, homes.”   
Ruby and Olivia jumped between them, trying to keep them apart.   
“Enough! Enough! We're leaving alright!” Yelled Olivia.   
Rushing towards the door, Cesar was on his phone amidst the chaos.   
Making it outside, the brentwood douche and his friends followed them, shouting insults. Trying somewhat successfully to goad Cesar into a fight.   
“Oh, so you think you're hard, bro?”  
“Nah,” says Cesar, “but he is.”   
That second Oscar rolls up and jumps out the car. Monse can see the anger in every line of his body. He's pissed. And it's terrifying, even for someone who knows him. A real cholo to his bones, his Santos tattoo showing from his tight black tank top.   
Spooky looks every bit his street name as he stares the Brentwood kid down. Reaching out he wipes away the fake tear drop tattoo, then reaches up to rub at his own real teardrop.   
“This shit, its real homes. We got a fucking problema?”  
At this point all the Brentwood kids look as though they're gonna pee their pants, their bodies literally shaking in terror.   
Monse slowly walked up to Spooky and placed her hand on his back. She could feel how tense he was, his body still coiled in rage. “Lets go now, they learned their lesson,” she whispered.   
He flinched towards the Brentwood kids, causing them to all practically fall back in an attempt to escape his range.   
“Oscar, someone will call the cops, let's just go home please,” Monse tries again.   
Finally, he turns and gives her a hard once over before heading to the car. “Culos in the car, AHORA.” Spooky demands. 

The car ride home was tense and quiet.   
“I can’t believe those guys,” Olivia mutters.   
“We shouldn't have gone there in the first place, Olivia,” Monse snaps. “None of us should have even been in Brentwood. And you Spooky, they could have called the cops. A fucking mess is what this was. I cant believe any of you.”  
“Cant believe us?” Spooky laughed mirthlessly. “You're the pendeja walking into some whiteboy trap house dressed like that. Had to come save your asses, you're welcome.”   
“Oh it's my fault because of how I'm dressed? Fuck you. Eres estupido, more so than I thought. Always talking about respect, you don't know the first thing about respect.” Monse was heated. She was humiliated and most of all she just wanted to go home.   
The car slammed to a stop in front of Ruby's house.   
“Every one of you, get the fuck out,” Spooky demanded. He was still mad. Mad that some piece of shit put his hands on Monse and mad at himself for how much it affected him. His heart damn near hit the floor when Cesar texted him. He was supposed to be avoiding this shit. 

Monse was the last one out the car, everyone else already ahead a few feet. Before she could get even a full step out, Spooky was there in front of her and roughly grabbed her by the face.   
“I should have ended that fool for disrespecting you like that. No one puts hands on you, nena. You don't seem to get the way todos los hombres see you. The shit they’d do if given the chance.” Spooky was leaned in close now, still roughly holding her. His voice was angry, but also soft. “Don't test my control again.”  
Monse was rooted to the spot as Spooky left. The feeling of his hands still tingling on her skin and the smell of his cologne still in the air. Her mind reeling trying to wrap her head around what he said.  
“Monse, what was that? Did Oscar threaten you? I'll get him for it, I swear to you,” Cesar exclaimed running up, everyone on the porch having seen the last seconds of the conversation.   
“No, no, Cesar it wasn't like that. Im fine, it's all fine. You should have known better than to call him though. I'm walking home.” And seeing him start after her she added forcefully, “Alone.” 

On the walk home, Monse found herself smiling. Spooky was definitely an ass with a macho complex, but there was something so thrilling about how protective he was of her. Going over the words again and again in her head, she let herself think for just a moment that he saw her differently now.Maybe Spooky finally saw her as more than Cesar’s lil friend. Maybe Olivia did know what she was talking about with this costume. 

Spooky was still struggling though. Seeing Monse in that angels costume was torture. The damn girl was the finest thing he's ever laid his eyes on, and she didn't even know it. Grabbing her face had been a mistake, he almost gave in and kissed her right there. The feel of her skin though, having her close enough to feel the warmth coming off her body. Ay dios, give him strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Oscar and Monse 

Season 1x5

Rare moments like this make Monse really appreciate the crew. It's been a quiet week, and they’ve gone a whole Saturday night just having fun. No bullshit, no drama, just fun. Dinner at Rubys, sneaking into the AMC with the reclining seats, and now their favorite slurpees at the corner store. Jamal is telling some gross ass story about walking in on his parents doing it in his room that has everyone laughing. The iridescent lights make them look so much younger. Or really, making them look their age for once. It's been so long since they got to feel like they were just kids, since they got to smile like this.   
“Guys, it was disgusting! I had to burn my sheets! Do you know what kind of germs could have gotten on there? They were wearing outside clothes!”  
“Well, not for long they weren’t,” laughed Cesar.  
Jamals face of horror started another round of laughs from the group.   
“Damn lil mama, why don't you give a real man the chance to make you smile like that,” came a new and unknown voice from the road.  
A car of Prophet$ had rolled up to the curb and none of them had noticed.   
‘Was it too much to ask that the male species leave her alone’ Monse thought to herself.   
Cesar immediately stepped in front of everyone, ready to square up with the rival gang.   
“You know where you are, homes? These are Santos streets. Best get the fuck out of here.”  
“Ah, look what we got here. Lil Spooky in the flesh,” the passenger pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cesar. “Tell your brother that the next time Latrell sees either on a yall Im poppin off. Be lucky your bitch is here. I’m feelin chivalrous tonight.”  
Latrell laughed like he said something hilarious as the car pulled off.   
Cesar was pissed, Monse was worried out of her mind, and Ruby and Jamal looked like they'd seen a ghost.   
She knew tonight was too good to be true. Kids never get to be kids in Freeridge. 

\---------------------------------  
“Tell me one more time,” commands Oscar.   
Monse had gone home with Cesar after getting Ruby and Jamal home safe. Her dad was gone for work leaving her home alone, and she wasn't ready to be alone just yet. Besides, if her being around was all it took to discourage someone from putting a few holes in Cesar she’d happily walk him home everyday.   
“His name was Latrell and he said if he saw me or you he was gonna shoot. Said the only reason he spared me tonight was Monse.”  
Monse scoffed, “Yeah, and I was the only reason he stopped too.”  
“He pulled up on you in our streets. He tagged you, hermanito, and you're gonna have to do something about it,” Oscar explained solemnly.  
Cesar slumped in on himself, obviously exhausted.   
“We’ll talk more about that tomorrow, aight,” continued Oscar.   
“Yeah, I'm gonna go shower. Monse’s gonna hang around for a bit.”  
And like that they were alone in the living room. Monse rested her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Why did this shit always have to happen to them? All she wanted was one good night. As she sat there trying to decompress she heard Spooky shuffling things around in the kitchen, then she felt the dip in the couch as he sat beside her.   
“Here nena, eat somethin,” He said softly.   
Looking up she saw he’d placed out his homemade ceviche and a beer.   
“I remember you wanted to be a chef when we were younger,” she said out of nowhere. “You would cook for Cesar after school and I always came over so I could watch you and eat whatever it was.”  
“So that's the reason you were always over,” he laughed. “This whole time I been thinking it's because you and Cesar were friends or something.”  
Monse chuckled with him as she ate. “Yeah, I love Cesar. But I loved you too.”  
They sat there in silence for a minute, both caught up in their thoughts of the past. Spooky remembered how’d she’d always sit at the table and ask him a bunch of questions. She never grew out of it over the years, and he grew to look forward to it. Always trying to top himself for her, making something he hoped she loved. It never once occurred to him that it meant as much to her as it meant to him.   
Monse looked over to him and said, “I remember you winning the spelling bee in seventh and eighth grade too. You’ve always been smart, smarter than everyone around here. You didn't deserve this life. Still dont. Neither does Cesar.”   
After a pause, Spooky replied, “Some shit is what it is, can't change it now. Seems you attract more trouble than me though.”  
“Ugh, don't remind me. What is everyone's problem?”  
“I told you, eres hermosa. The kind that makes men loco, nena. I’m gonna have to put you on house arrest soon. It's not safe in my streets with you wandering around.”  
“Haha, very funny,” Monse said dryly. Inside though, she was screaming. He really thought she was beautiful, like really beautiful. It had to mean something that he’d tell her like that, right?  
Monse turned towards Spooky and leaned into the back of the couch, intending to say something but whatever it was was lost as soon as she made eye contact with him. He was closer than she realized a second ago and something in his gaze made her heart stop for a second. It was surreal seeing him like this. His face so unguarded, it reminded her how truly young he was. And also attractive, very very attractive.   
“I never slept with Cesar,” she blurted out.   
“What?”  
“Cesar said someone in the Santos was interested so he said he slept with me to protect me, put a claim on me. We never slept together.” Monse could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed.  
Spooky couldn't believe it. If she wasn't claimed he wasn't breaking the Santos code if he got with her. He knew, however, how Cesar felt about Monse, even if she didn't return the feelings. Could he do that to his brother? Staring into Monses eyes right then he knew she wanted him, just as he wanted her. There was a war inside him, trying to protect his brother or giving in to what his heart and body wanted.  
The moment was interrupted by Cesar fresh from his shower. “Thank Dios, this ceviche looks amazing right now,” he said as he walked into the room. “You staying over tonight? I've still got some of your clothes here if you wanted to.”   
Cesar was blissfully unaware of the thick layer of tension and awkwardness that hung between Monse and Spooky. He knew she said she didn't feel the same way, but he was desperate for those little moments he could have with her. For as cold and untouchable as Monse tried to come across as, she loved to be held and cuddled, and he wanted to be the one to provide.   
“Uh...actually, i think I'm ready to go home. I’ll call you tomorrow,” Monse said as she got up to head for the door.   
“You ain't walkin home. Cesar, don't let her leave while I get my keys,” Spooky said seriously, not giving anyone a moment to disagree. 

It was way later than Monse had realized, and the streets were dark and empty. Actually peaceful for a change.  
“Sometimes I realize how pretty this neighborhood is. There's so many flowers and murals, and if you’ve got the chance to look at the sky it is surprisingly clear for L.A. So many stars.”  
Spooky looked over at her curiously, but she was looking up at the sky. Monse was as tough as they come, but at this moment she looked so soft. The hard lines around her mouth relaxed, a small smile in their place.   
“Well, this is me. Thanks for the ride, Spook,” Monse said softly when they pulled up to her house.   
Oscar couldn't tell you what came over him at that moment, but he reached across the car and brought their lips together. It was quick and soft and all lips, each pulling away a little in surprise. Not even a second later Monse crashed their lips together again. One of her hands landed on his chest as one of his found its way into her hair. Gently he swept out his tongue asking permission to deepen the kiss and Monse threw herself into it. Quickly things got heated, both of them losing themselves to the passion. Out of pure necessity for air they pulled apart, and Monse rested her forehead against his. She was giddy he seemed just as disheveled as she was.   
Just as quickly as the moment had started, however, it was over. Spooky realized what he’d just done and pulled back. Immediately cold in the absence of her.   
“Night, nena,” he cleared his throat. Monse knew a dismissal when she heard one, but honestly the entire day had been such a rollercoaster she didn't have the energy to deal with it. Instead she mumbled out a tired “Adios” and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar and Monse 

Season 1x5

Monse watched in irritated disgust as Jasmine pranced around Olivia’s room touching literally everything. She had no idea how Olivia got talked into hanging out with Jasmine- No, how she got talked into letting Jasmine into her house. Or how in the world Olivia convinced Monse to suffer through it with her. Jasmine wasnt a bad person, really she was quite a good friend when you needed her, but fuck was she annoying to be around most of the time.   
“So Olivia,” started Jasmine in a singsong voice, “What's it like living with Ruby? Does he walk around shirtless? Ever try to shower together?”  
“What?! No. Did you come over here just to talk about Ruby?”  
“Of course not, I'm open to talking about any boy,” Jasmine replied with a sly grin. “Like the one thats got Monse’s panties in a twist.”  
“I don't know what youre talking about,” denied Monse.  
“Girl, don't you lie to me. I've known you forever. I know your usual worry face versus the ‘uncomfortable with romantic feelings’ worry face. Spit it out.”  
That bitch was psychic, that was the only explanation for how Jasmine somehow knew everything.   
Monse must have been quiet for too long, because Olivia jumped onto Jasmine's side.  
“Omg, there is someone? Monse how could you not tell me?”  
“Look guys, it's nothing. We barely even talk, we only kissed once, -”  
Jasmine and Olivia both interrupted her, “KISSED?!”  
“It wasn't planned, it just kinda happened. But he made it clear he didn't like it, so all that's over. Not that it was really anything to begin with, okay?”  
“You really liked this guy,” Olivia stated in a soft voice. Both her and Jasmine give sympathetic looks.   
Sighing, Monse gave in, maybe it’d help to talk about it anyway. “Yeah, I did. Just one of those crushes you have for a while, but you know it's not gonna go anywhere. And then it did go somewhere, for just a second. And now it's over.”  
Both her friends sandwiched her in a hug, and it was weird and uncomfortable, but kind of nice to know she had girlfriends for the first time in her life. 

“CITIZENS, DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOMES. ACTIVE SHOOTER ZONE. THIS BLOCK IS ON LOCKDOWN. I REPEAT, CITIZENS DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOMES. THIS BLOCK IS ON LOCKDOWN.”

“Just another day in paradise,” Monse quips dryly.  
“Let's go see what the boys are doing out there,” suggested Olivia.  
Walking out Monse commented, “I hope Ruby has snacks, I'm starving.”  
Turning the corner into the living room the girls see Jamal and Ruby crammed on the recliner and a very familiar shaved head on the couch. 

Spooky turns his head to the newcomers and raises a brow at Monse.   
“I'm raiding your kitchen for snacks, Ruben,” Monse states with very little room for argument and walks into the kitchen. There had to be a way to avoid Spooky during the lockdown, because she was not ready to deal with all of that. The universe had other plans it seemed though, as when she turned around there he was leaning against the counter like he owned the place. 

///  
Spooky remembered Cesar said something about going to his lil friend Ruby's house after school, but he wasn't answering his phone and the Prophet$ were running the streets. He’d planned to just stop by a second and see if Cesar was there, but then he got stuck in the fucking lockdown. Que mierda. The twitchy black kid Jamal always made him ansty. Too much nervous, annoying energy. He was busy trying to ignore him and Ruby, contacting the Santos for any updates, when he heard her. Por Dios there was no way. He looked over his shoulder at her, and seeing her carefully blank eyes he raised his brow in curiosity. Monse looked even less happy to see him than he was to be locked in the house with them.   
“I'm raiding your kitchen for snacks, Ruben” Monse states with very little room for argument and walks into the kitchen.   
On second thought, maybe he wanted a snack too. 

Standing to the side, Olivia watches the silent exchange closely. Something was off there, but she didn't know what yet. She just hoped it had nothing to do with Cesar.

Oscar and Monse silently stared each other down, each waiting for the other to start the conversation. Monse was ready to be a bitch to him after the whole kiss in the car debacle. He kissed her, he was so damn protective and bossy over her all the time, and thinks he can just get away with it like it doesn't mean anything? No.

Breaking the spell, Oscar started, “Have you heard from Cesar?”  
“Not since we left school, he said he had to take care of something and then he'd come over here. I assumed him taking care of something was a Santos task so i didn't ask what it was. Should we be worried about him...?” Monse was a little freaked out, it was kind of her thing to worry. And after all the shit with Latrell she was definitely worried.  
“Whatever he was doin, it didn't come from me. I think his phone is dead.”  
She could read the worry all over him, his stance rigid and his face twisted up deep in thought. On instinct she leaned into him, her forehead and hands resting lightly on his chest. He froze in surprise for a second but melted into it, slowly bringing his hands to her hips. Monse looked up at him and said, “Cesar’s gonna be okay, he’s always had that crazy luck. If I see him before you do I'll let you know. Once we get out this lockdown that is.”  
She really could not help but fall into him, and it pissed her off. He had so much control over her, he had to know it.   
Oscar squeezed her hips in silent gratitude and stepped away. He still wasnt comfortable with the idea of him and Monse, and sure as fuck didnt want anyone else saying anything before he got himself figured out. He couldn't help but want to be reassured by her though, as if she was the only one capable of comforting him.   
At that moment he got a phone call. “Yo ruben, where can i take this call? Privately.”  
Ruby looked scared out of his mind, they all did when Spooky was in the room.   
“Uhh….the bathroom should be free…?” Came the shaky voice of Ruby. 

It was once again just the friends in the living room. Everyone sat there uncomfortably, the rest of the kids unsettled by Spooky’s presence in the house.   
“How can you stand him, Monse?”  
“What are you talking about, Ruby?”  
“Spooky. Oscar. He just got out of prison! Everything bad that's happening with Cesar is all his fault. He’s probably in the bathroom ordering a hit on someone right now. He runs the freakin Santos, Monse! And you're just casually chatting it up with him.”  
Monse raised her chin defiantly and held Ruby's eye contact. She could never tell them the real reason she was so ‘casual’ with Spooky, yet another thing to add to the long list of reasons they would never be together.   
“You’re scared of him right? Terrified? That's smart, but leave me out of your little panic bubble over there.”  
Again, silence encompasses the group of teens. Awkward tension hung heavy in the atmosphere.   
Finally, Olivia says, “We can play a game! Smash, marry, kill”   
Everyone quickly agreed, glad for something to do, and headed over to the dinner table.  
“Okay, I'll go first,” offered Olivia. “I would..make love to Monse, -”  
“Can you repeat that, slower?” Interrupted Ruby.  
While everyone laughed, Olivia leaned over the table and in a sultry whisper repeated,”I would make hot love to Monse.”  
The table laughs again, except this time there's an added chuckle from the doorway.   
“Keep going. It's just getting interesting,” says Spooky.  
“I would make love to Monse, Marry Ruby, and kill Jasmine,” Olivia continues.  
“Hey, no fair!” exclaimes Jasmine.  
“Okay Monse, your turn.”  
Monse was nervous, she felt Spooky’s eyes on her. “I would….make love to Ruby, marry Olivia, and Kill Jasmine.”  
“Again guys, I'm offended!”   
“That was very generous of you, just as I would be as your lover,” Ruby lowered his voice.  
Spooky coughed out a little laugh in response. Spooky knew better than anyone what Monse’s type was, and it was the opposite of Ruby.   
“Do you want to play?” Olivia questioned towards Spooky.  
“Why not, huh,” he crossed his thick muscled arms and looked around the table.   
Ruby. “Kill.”  
Jamal. “Kill.”  
Jammine. “Kill.”   
Olivia. “Smash.”  
And last but not least, Monse. “Marry.”  
“Thanks, honored,” Monse deadpanned. Her and Spooky were locked on each other's eyes, a silent competition being staked. Spooky was teasing her to bring out the sassy Monse he loved. Nothing amused him more than a worked up Monse. 

The room was interrupted by the police outside. 

“LOCKDOWN IS OVER. IT IS CLEAR TO LEAVE YOUR HOMES. I REPEAT THE LOCKDOWN IS OVER.” 

Spooky quickly walked out the front door without a glance back or a goodbye.   
Monse met the faces of her four friends, everyone's mouth hanging open and eyes ranging from absolute surprise to fury.   
“What. The fuck. Was that?” whispered Jasmine.  
“Oh my god that was actually kinda hot, was Spooky flirting with you?” chimed in Olivia.  
“Those were bedroom eyes,” Jamal stated factually. “We’ve gotta protect you ASAP. Do you have a bug out bag ready to go? Maybe leave town awhile.”   
“What's going on, Monse,” came the overly calm and emotionally blank voice of Ruby.  
“Why are you asking me? How should I know why he does the shit he does? Besides, its like a trend for the Santos to all cat call me now. Not my favorite thing, I can promise you that.”  
“Its true, even my cousin Gordito was talking about how you filled out this summer. And I gotta say boo, those tetas are chat worthy,” rambled Jasmine.   
Ruby had noticeably relaxed.   
“What was I thinking,” laughed Ruby. “Monse with Spooky? She's too smart for that.”  
And then the conversation around the table began to shift around. Inside, Monse kept repeating to herself what Ruby said. She was too smart to be with Spooky. That was not what she wanted.   
Pero por Dios, she was lying.


	6. Chapter 6

Oscar and Monse  
Season 1x8-10

Jamal was convinced he could find the rollerworld money. It was the only thing he was capable of talking about for days, but if there really was a chance the money was real then they were gonna take it. Cesar had to get out of town or he would have to face off Latrell. And that meant only one of them walked away alive. That money was the only hope they had to save Cesar’s life and soul. 

“Abuelita, pleasee,” begged Jamal. “We need a car and you want to find the money as bad as we do.”  
“No. Besides, what's in it for me? I can have plenty of fun doing other things that don't involve driving,” came her heavily accented reply.   
“We’ll cut you in.”  
“Hey!” Monse and Ruby exclaimed at the same time.  
“We did not talk about this, Jamal.”  
“Well I don't see anyone else doing anything. What option do we have?”  
Monse and Ruby shared defeated looks. They really didn't have any other option if they wanted to help Cesar.   
“Fine. But we need to hurry. Where do we start?”

//  
Pointless. The whole day was spent running around on a fake scavenger hunt and no rollerworld money. They were gonna be too late. Getting into the car and calling it a night, the air felt heavy around them as the hopelessness of the situation set in. All of the friends' minds were racing with the dark possibilities in front of them. Solemnly, everyone went back to their respective homes. 

Monse’s dad was again gone for work, leaving her home alone. Laying in bed, she couldn't keep herself from worrying. Monse hadn't heard from Cesar in hours. He wasn't responding to her texts or calls, no matter how many times she tried. Tossing and turning for what felt like forever, she gave up completely on the notion of sleep. In a moment of desperation, Monse dialed the one number she swore never to use.   
“Que” came the gruff and irritated voice of Spooky.  
“...Did he do it,” whispered Monse, almost too afraid of the answer to ask.  
The line was quiet so long Monse began to question if he’d just hung up on her.  
“I think you know the answer to that, nena,” he replied softly, his voice still filled with sleep.  
“He wont talk to me. Can you just tell me...tell me if he’s okay?”  
“He will be.”  
Monse was quiet, trying to hold back tears though her erratic breathing gave her away.  
“Promise me something,” Spooky said. “Remember he did it to protect you.”  
Monse disagreed. He shouldn't have to do anything like this to protect his friends. He never should have been in this position to begin with. And she had failed to help him. They had failed to save Cesar. It was all too much.   
“Goodnight, Oscar,” Monse said sadly. She ended the call before he had a chance to reply. Tomorrow was Olivia's quince and she had to find a way to tell her friend that Cesar wasn't going to make it. 

Turns out she didn't have to tell Olivia he wasn't going to make it, because as soon she and Ruby started to close the church doors Cesar walked up with Spooky in tow.   
“Cesar, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be laying low,” questioned Ruby as he threw his arms around Cesar in a tight hug.   
“Relax, compa,” assured Cesar. “You know I wouldn't miss Olivia's quince for nada.”  
Monse was giving Cesar her death glare. She couldn't help it. All the rage and hopelessness she had felt yesterday came back full blast upon seeing him. Add in the fact that he was supposed to be laying low but here he was out and about at the quince.   
“Monse..” started Cesar, but she didn't give him the chance to continue.   
“Go inside, the ceremony is about to start,” Monse stated.   
Defeated, Cesar walked in with Ruby attached to his hip.  
“You let him come,” accused Monse as she turned on Spooky.  
“You know better than anyone how determined he is, couldn't keep him in,” he defended. “Besides, this way I get to party too.” He was smiling at her affectionately and for a second Monse was lost in it. Coming to her senses, however, she walked into the church and made it a point to avoid both of the Diaz brothers. 

Later on at the fiesta part of the quince, everyone gathered at Ruby's house. It was beautiful. The twinkle lights and flower arrangements lit up the backyard like some fairytale garden. The music was flowing and everyone was smiling, really smiling. Monse felt like she could breathe for the first time in a while. That was until she spotted him. Oscar was across the dance floor from her talking to Mario. He really cleaned up nice for tonight. Her eyes finally make their way to his face. Dios he was so beautiful. As if he could hear her thoughts his eyes snapped to hers, catching her in a heated stare. Blame it on the atmosphere, but Monse found herself actually smiling at him and nodded her head to signal him over. 

On the other end, Oscar didn't know what to do. Mario stopped mid sentence to see what had captured his attention. “Don't tell me that's a thing now?”  
“What,” Oscar said as he turned back to Mario.   
“You got a thing for Monse, Spook?”  
This was a defining moment for Oscar, he could say no and try and brush the situation off or he could admit his feelings enough to dance with her right now.   
Sighing, he gave in. “Yeah, somethin like that. Catch you later, primo,” he said, clapping Mario on the shoulder.  
Walking up to Monse he immediately pulled her onto the dance floor, his hands finding their natural spot at her waist as he held her close.   
“Hola,” he murmured into her ear.   
Smiling, Monse placed her hands on his chest. “Hola.”   
They swayed to the music on the edge of the dance floor, caught in their own little bubble. There was so much that needed to be said between them, but moments like this were so few and far between neither wanted to ruin it. After all the worrying, Monse felt she deserved this one magic moment to simply exist in the comfort of Oscars embrace. She also felt like she wanted more.  
Stepping back a little, Monse nudged Oscar in the direction of the side of the house. Once in the dark alleyway she wasted no time pushing him against the wall and sealing their lips in a kiss. For once she was taking charge and leading the passionate kiss, but not for long. Flipping them around, Oscar had Monses leg wrapped around his waist and his hand on her thigh in what felt like a second. Moaning into the kiss, she rocked her hips forward needing to get more friction. Their bodies molded together so perfectly it was impossible to tell where one person began and the other person ended.   
Abruptly, Oscar pulled himself away a bit.  
“Fuck Monse. I can't control myself around you,” Oscar said panting still.   
“Then don't,” she replied with finality, reaching up and bringing their lips together once more.   
Oscar allowed himself to get lost in the kiss for a few more minutes, enjoying the soft feel of her skin and the little sounds she made. It had to end though, here and now was not the time and place.   
“Amor, we’ve got to stop,” Oscar said firmly as he stepped away.   
Monse took a second to get herself together and attempted to walk back to the party, only to be pulled back by Oscar.   
“Where are you going?”  
“Uh..to the party we’re attending.”  
Oscar was confused. She was the one that dragged him into a dark alleyway for the best kiss of his life, and she was trying to walk away like it hadn't meant anything?   
“We need to figure some things out, nena.”  
“To be honest, I'm not really in the mood to talk. See you around.”  
And like that Monse went back to the party and Oscar spent the rest of the night thinking about her lips on his and when he’d get to have her again.


	7. Oscar x Monse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not based off a specific episode, just needed to tie up some loose ends and set up for the future story line.   
> Sorry it took so long! Please enjoy!

Oscar x Monse 

Monse knew it was time to stop avoiding Cesar. Ever since he’d shown up to Olivia’s quince, she just couldn't bring herself to look at him. Knowing what he did, that he did it for her and their friends...it was too much. She stressed over it until she was sick, she had bad dreams, and she didn't know how in the world they were ever going to be alright again. But today was the day she was gonna try. No more running. 

Hindsight 20/20 she really should have called first, because walking into the house required weaving through a crowd of half drunk Santos on the lawn.   
Sad Eyes blocks her way to the front door, “You got business here?”  
“If Cesars here, yeah, I got business,” Monse snaps back.  
Chuckling, Sad Eyes moves aside, “Nice to see you still got fire, chiquita. He’s inside.”  
Shaking her head and mumbling to herself about annoying ass men, Monse finds herself facing both Diaz brothers in an apparently heated conversation in the sala. Both sets of eyes snap to her immediately, the intensity making Monse sway on her feet a bit.   
“Oh, I can come back if this is something important..” It was obvious she interrupted something. The air was tense and she felt incredibly awkward all of a sudden.   
“Que quieres,” barked out Oscar, he was already stressed out and irritated today and the last thing he needed was a reminder of his Monse problems. Yet here she was in the flesh, looking so god damn fine like usual.   
“Uh, Cesar can we talk for a minute?” Oscars eyes turned to literal slits. This woman would be the actual death of him. Cesar on the other hand looked like a kid on christmas.   
“Yea, of course, let me get dressed and we’ll take a walk, cool?”   
“Cool.” Monse smiled her sweetest smile and he rushed off.   
Now, she was left alone with the full attention of Oscar. Fuck.   
“Spooky.” She deadpanned in acknowledgement.   
“Monse.” His body was so rigid it almost looked inhuman. He started closing in on her, not stopping till there was barely any room between them. “What y’all got to talk about?”  
She was having trouble breathing under his gaze, “That's personal.”  
“Oh, personal huh?” Oscar laughed without humor, “I know a few personal things we gotta talk about. You plan on that?”   
Monse was speechless for a second. Spooky really lived up to the name. She felt completely surrounded by him and his anger, but she also felt the need to run her hands down his arms or wrap him in a hug. Looking into his eyes, she felt emboldened by the emotion she saw there.   
“I’ve missed you,” she whispered. To be honest, as much as she’d been avoiding Cesar she’d also been avoiding Oscar. Looking at him now though, Monse realized how far she’d already fallen. She was fooling herself to think she could keep away from him.   
Oscar's whole demeanor softened at her admission, but he was silent.   
“You know I have to make things right with Cesar,” she started. “But I wanna make it right with you too. Just, call me or something when you're not busy.” Monse was not someone who expressed their feelings easily, so this felt huge to her. It was an actual attempt at something in her relationship with Oscar.   
Finally Oscar released a deep sigh, but before he got to say anything Cesar came back into the room.   
“Everything alright in here,” he questioned, sensing the weird atmosphere.   
“Of course,” Monse said brightly, “Lets go.”   
Oscar watched them leave, and for the first time in days he felt a little lighter. He kept replaying her saying she missed him in his head. The soft, sad look in her eyes when she said it. He was without a doubt in way too deep. Smiling to himself, Oscar thought maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. 

“So what was that back there with Spooky,” asked Monse once they got to walking.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Cesar was getting curios.Today wasn't the first time he had caught the two of them with their heads together, talking secretively. Seeing Monse with Oscar made him uneasy. He trusted his brother, sure, but he didn't want Monse involved in Santos things.   
“Actually, we were talking about you.” Not a complete lie she thought to herself. “But I asked first, spill.”  
Cesar exhaled deeply, “It's a Santos thing. Apparently I'm too good at playing hard because the gang wants me more involved, and Oscar wants me to lay low.”

A few moments of silence passed between them, each lost in their thoughts.   
“Cesar, I'm sorry,” started Monse. “I was so worried about you and this whole fucked up situation. I don't know what to do or how to feel. But I do know I want my best friend back.”  
Cesar was in disbelief. Monse was never the one to apologize, or cry, and here she was tearing up. He pulled her in for a tight hug, each clinging like their life depended on it.   
“I’m sorry too,” Cesar mumbled into her hair. And like that all was right with them again. 

The rest of the day the two caught up on everything and anything, happy to have someone to listen and joke with again. By the time Cesar dropped Monse off at home it had been dark for hours. Walking into his own home he found Oscar drunk at the dining table.   
“Oye mano, you cool?”   
“You and Monse figure shit out,” slurred Oscar. He’d spent the last few hours thinking about Monse. How what they were doing would affect all their friends.What it meant for the Santos if he declared her his girl, and how that'd change her life. And Cesar, his hermanito, did he still have feelings for her? He drank beer after beer trying to find a way out this mess his heart found him in.   
“Yeah, we’re good now,” smiled Cesar. “Thought I might have lost her for good this time though.”  
Oscar chuckled fondly, “Monse’s too loyal for her own good, you know she loves you mano.”  
“You know this summer, I really thought we were gonna be more than friends. Having her attention like that...I don't know, it's addicting. I guess I'm lucky now to even still be her friend.”  
Oscar was silent. He felt sick, sitting here listening to his little brother go on about her like this. He was debating in that moment telling him everything, how they kissed and how he liked Monse more than he'd ever liked anyone. His phone dinged, distracting him for a second. 

Monse:   
Home safe. Night Spook :) 

Oscar couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across his face. Drunk him was stupidly happy by such a little gesture. He couldn't stop staring at the message, forgetting all about Cesar who sat across studying him closely. He noticed Oscar was a little different lately, a bit more intense, but he’d just assumed it was Santos business. Watching him now though, he had no doubt Spooky had a girl.   
“Who is she?”   
Oscar snapped back to reality. He was too drunk to handle this, so instead of answering he up and left the room. Cesar laughed mischievously to himself. Oscar must be in deep to be acting this way, and if he wasn't going to tell him, he was gonna find out on his own. 

The next morning Monse woke up to the sound of her phone going off.   
“What?” She demanded. Monse was not a morning person.   
From the line came the deep, soothing sound of Oscars laughter, “Get up. I'm picking you up in 15 minutes.” And he hung up.   
Monse sprung out of bed and rushed to get ready. Only 15 minutes, he was crazy. What did he need her for this early in the morning anyway. Regardless, she used every second she could to make herself up. She’d never been one to date, or care about what guys thought of her, but she wanted Oscar to think she was pretty. She wanted him to want her.   
Walking outside she saw him leaned against the low rider, his gold chain popping out against his black button up and muscles straining the fabric just right. She was rooted to the spot mesmerized. Oscar thanked Dios for his tan skin or she would have seen him blush. He was used to women staring at him, openly checking him out, but something about Monse doing it made him feel hot from the inside out.   
“You just gonna stand there or are ya gonna get into the car?”   
Monse shook herself out of it and walked closer, she really had to pull herself together or she was going to seriously embarrass herself. As she reached the passenger side where Oscar was waiting she gave a weak, “Hi.”  
He pulled her to him and gently held her face in one of his hands, “Hola, nena.” The kiss that followed was chaste and sweet, but still took her breath away.   
Once on the road Monse realized she still had no idea where they were going. “So, you gonna tell me why you kidnapped me at the crack of dawn?”  
Oscar rolled his eyes exasperated, “Monse, it's 10am, not the crack of dawn. And no, I'm not telling you where we're going. It's a surprise.”   
“You get a free pass this time, but I'm not to be woken before noon in the future unless it's a life or death emergency,” Monse said but it lacked her usual seriousness. She really did hate to be up before noon, but she was so giddy with excitement that Oscar had a surprise for her that she didn't have it in her to be the least bit annoyed.   
As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, Oscar gave her one of his rare smiles, all teeth and one dimple. “Yes ma’am.” 

One hour, a large coffee, and a million off key songs sung later they pulled up to a secluded beach. Monse had mentioned off hand one time that she’d lived in california her whole life and had never seen the ocean. She was surprised he remembered that.   
Oscar sat back and watched emotion after emotion flit across her features as she processed what she was seeing. It was a beautiful day, and the beach was a lesser known one so it was almost empty. This was where he went when he needed to clear his head. He'd wanted to take her here for weeks now.   
“Want to go for a walk on the beach,” he asked.   
Monse threw herself out the car and took off for the water, tossing her shoes somewhere along the way, and not stopping until she was submerged to her calves. She was laughing and short on breath at the same time, and happier than she’s ever felt.   
Oscar came up beside her and grabbed her hand, admiring how radiant she looked.   
“I figured it was time you’d seen the ocean or whatever.”   
She laughed again and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Looking into his eyes admiringly she gently said, “Thank you. I love it. I’m glad my first time here is with you.” The two stood like that for a long time, lost in each other's eyes as the ocean breeze cocooned them. For perhaps the first time in his life Oscar felt completely at peace. He wasn't thinking about the Santos or the neighborhood or anything at all except for the beautiful girl in his arms looking at him like he was the best thing she’d ever seen.   
It was this moment that decided for Oscar that it didn’t matter what anyone else thought or felt, Monse was his and he was hers.   
“Be my girl.”  
Monse immediately went rigid, her eyes now guarded instead of soft. The happiness she'd felt a mere second ago hardened into anxiety.   
“I’m serious Monse. We can figure out all the other shit later, but right now, tell me you’re mine.” He was so sincere. His voice shook with a vulnerability she'd never seen from him before.  
Monse knew that it wouldn't be easy being with Spooky. She would be claimed by the leader of the Santos and Cesars older brother. There were so many reasons for her to say no, every logical thought telling her she needed to run the opposite direction. She couldn't though, she knew in her heart that even if she said no a part of her would always belong to him.   
So, she said, “I’m yours.”


End file.
